


Addiction

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Magic, Masturbation Encouragement, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Magazines, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is spending the summer at The Burrow. When she runs out of reading material, she will read anything, including a magazine she finds in Ron's room. The magic magazine introduces her to an activity she never knew she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Magazine

Hermione Granger was bored. She was spending her summer at The Burrow with the Weasley's and she didn't know what to do. She had done all of her chores for the entire week, along with Ginny's and Ron's, and had read every book she brought with her, twice. The Weasley's had left to go shopping, so Hermione was alone.   
"Maybe Ron has some books I could borrow." Hermione says to herself as she goes to Ron's room. Once Hermione walks into her boyfriend's room, she notices the lack of bookshelves. Determined to find something to read, Hermione searches the room. She looks in the closet, in a desk and under the bed. When Hermione looks under Ron's bed, she sees a magazine.   
"This will do." Hermione grabs the magazine from under the bed. She is pleased with her success, that is, until she looks at the cover. The magazine cover read 'Playwitch' and it had a picture of Fleur Delacour laying on a blue backdrop with one arm over her breasts and another over her sex. Fleur had a look in her eyes and was slightly biting her lip teasingly. Hermione was disgusted. She had found a pornagraphic magazine under her boyfriend's bed AND Ron knew the models inside, but Hermione was also slightly interested. Hermione took the magazine to the guest room, in which she was staying, and opened the magazine. Within, girls were in all sorts of different poses. A black haired girl in a Slytherin uniform was sticking her wand into her hole, and since the magazine was magical, pumped it in and out. Hermione turned the page and saw a redhead rubbing her clit on a firebolt. Hermione was slightly amused by the models in their state of eternal pleasure. Hermione skimmed through the rest until she got to the main photo. It was a fold out poster of Fleur in the same pose as the cover.   
"Hello Hermione." Fleur says, slightly starting Hermione.   
"Oh, uh, hello." Hermione said, voice cracking. Hermione had had a lot of crushes. Some with guys, others with girls, and Fleur had been one of her largest.   
"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Fleur asks.   
"Pardon?"   
"I can sense it. You want to rub your little kitty to me. You want to put your fingers inside yourself as I show myself off. You want to squirt all over my printed face, and I want you to. So take off your clothes. After all, I am porn." Fleur says, slightly moving her hand, exposing one of her puffy nipples to the gazing brunette. Hermione wasted no time. She stripped of her tight blue jeans and unbuttoned her grey blouse. She quickly unsnapped her bra, freeing her wonderful breasts she was secretly very fond of, and pulled her panties down to her knees, showing everything to the magazine Fleur.   
"Wow. You should try to get a job here. My bosses would hire you in a heartbeat." Fleur comments as she sees all of Hermione.   
"What now?" Hermione asks innocently.   
"You've never done this before?" Fleur asks, amazed.  
"Done what?" Hermione asks.  
"Oh boy, you're going to love this. Do what I do. First, you take your hand, and you rub it against your vagina until it's nice and moist." Fleur says as she begins to rub herself. Hermione follows suit and feels a heat build within her. She feels fluids begin to leak onto her hand.   
"Now what?" Hermione asks, ready to move on.  
"Next, we take one finger and put it in your mouth like this." Fleur demonstrates, sucking on her middle finger. Hermione sticks a finger in her mouth and weakly taste some drops of her cum. She likes the taste and begins to crave more.   
"Now, we take that finger, and slide it into your vagina." Fleur instructs.   
"Mmmmmmm..." Hermione moans when she slides her dampened finger into her hole. She watches Fleur do the same thing and wishes Fleur was actually there. Hermione feels the heat and pressure build within her as she penetrates herself. She feels her finger create friction from within her tight kitty.   
"Do you like that? Do you enjoy fingering yourself? I want you to scream while you coat those fingers of your in cum. Then I want you to suck every drop off. Fleur says, trying to push Hermione over. Hermione has begun to do her own thing as she licks another finger and shoves it up her tight arse. "Ohhhh..." Hermione moans as she double penetrates herself. All of a sudden, Hermione's pressure peaks and she begins to spray, coating her fingers in the process.   
"Oh babe, suck those fingers for me." Fleur encourages Hermione to shove her fingers in her mouth. The brunette tastes for full flavor of her cream and loves it. She moans as she sucks her fingers clean and gropes her boobs with her other hand.   
"Babeeee..." Fleur screams as her copy cums all over the blue sheets she had been laying on. Hermione loved what had just happened, but when she notices the girl watching from the doorway, her face goes as red as her visitors hair.


	2. The Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny can't believe her eyes. Hermione is fingering herself right in front of her. All of Ginny's dreams have come true.

Ginny couldn't believe it. There she was, laying in a bed, staring at porn and rubbing herself. Hermione Granger, Ginny's idol, was rubbing herself in front of her. Ginny's dream had come true. She had dreams where she would have sex with Hermione, sometimes sweet and gentle, others hard and messy. Sometimes it would be consensual, sometimes not, but it would always end in Ginny waking up to soaked panties. Ginny pinched herself to make sure this was real.  
"Babeeee..." The porn moans. Then Hermione looks up and sees Ginny standing there. Hermione closes the magazine and throws it on the floor.  
"How long?" Hermione asks, trying to cover herself up.  
"Long enough." Ginny says, closing the door behind her, "It's obvious you've never done it before, you didn't even place a silence spell on the room, like this." Ginny says, twirling her wand and making the room silent to the outside.  
"So you've...done that?"  
"All the time."  
"Do you look at...porn too?"  
"I have a few photos." Ginny says, thinking about the hidden collage of photos of Hermione and the extensive photoshops of a naked Hermione. She had become startlingly good at it.  
"Can I see them?"  
"Umm...Why?"  
"Because I want to know what normal girls masturbate to. Like Victor Krum or..."  
"It's not like that. It's very strange and personal."  
"You saw me masturbating. It doesn't get much more personal than that."  
"Fine, but don't judge me.  
________________________________________  
Ginny revealed her hidden collage of Hermione and her photoshopped nudes.  
"Oh my Wizard God. Did you make these?" Hermione asks, looking at the photoshops.  
"Yes."  
"They're really hot, like, sexier than real life."  
"Oh! Umm, thank you."  
"You've wanted to be with me for a while, judging by the 394 fake nudes of me."  
"Yes."  
Hermione embraces Ginny in a kiss.  
"What better time than while I'm already naked." Hermione says.  
Ginny casts a spell with her free hand as she gropes the Brunette's wonderful breasts. The spell makes all of Ginny's clothes vanish.  
"Do you know what feels better than your fingers? A cock." Ginny casts another spell that gives her a huge glowing penis. "This spell gives me a magic cock. It will feel normal for you, it will feel like I actually have a dick, and you won't be able to get pregnant. Ready?"  
"Ready as ever." Hermione says, secretly wanting Ginny inside of her more than anything. As soon as the head of Ginny's cock entered Hermione, she knew it was a lot better than her fingers, and they still had 5 inches to go. "Shit Hermione, you're so tight."  
Eventually, Ginny got the entire length in Hermione's tight treasure. "Now comes the fun." Ginny grins as she begins pumping.  
"Oh Wizard God Yes!" Hermione screams.  
"Shit this is good." Ginny says, slapping Hermione's round ass.  
"I think I'm gonna CUM!!!" Hermione screams, coming all over Ginny's cock.  
"Put it in your mouth and suck!" Ginny commands. Hermione follows and begins to suck, when Ginny grabs the back of her head and moves it up and down the shaft.  
"I'm going to cum in your mouth and you're going to swallow every drop, got it?"  
"Mm hmm!" Hermione says with Ginny's cock still in her mouth.  
"Oh Hermione! Here it comes. Ahhh!!!"  
"Gck-" Hermione chokes on the warm liquid suddenly coming out of the dick deep in her throat. "That was great!" Ginny says, her cock gone.  
"We must do that again, but I get the cock next time." Hermione says, spitting up some of Ginny's cum.  
"We'll see about that." Ginny and Hermione then took a nap in the warm embrace of each other's nude bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions, leave comment.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon.


End file.
